legobattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Frenzy vs. Sarlacc vs. Mottrot vs. Dr. Inferno
Amset-Ra has just hung up his phone. Amset-Ra: Punctuation Penguin has just voted in Sarlacc. This means a change of plans. I need to call Jabba just to make sure it's okay to fight at the Great Pit of Karkoon. One phone call later... Amset-Ra: Yes! He accepts! I'm going to head there right away! But how...? Oh, I know... I'm not going into details on how he got there, but let's just say that a certain queen was very unhappy. Jabba's Sail Barge and two desert skiffs arrive at the Great Pit of Karkoon. On board the Sail Barge are Amset-Ra, the Pyramid Staff, Jabba, his supporters, and the audience. On one of the skiffs is Dr. Inferno. On the other skiff are Mottrot and Frenzy. Located in the pit is the infamous Sarlacc. Invizable: Welcome to... Guitar solo! Invizable: ...the Great Pit of- What are you doing? Two Gamorrean Guards drag Invizable away. Jabba: (Hutt language) C-3PO: The great Jabba the Hutt welcomes us to the Great Pit of Karkoon. Jabba: (gibberish) C-3PO: Tee-Vee, Jabba wants you to announce the fighters. Priest of the Tee-Vee: Do us proud, O magnificent Tee-Vee! Tee-Vee: Left skiff = Mottrot and Frenzy. Mottrot: Inevitably I am the the most ingenious mammoth you will ever see. Frenzy: Well, what if I told you that I have the brains of a MAMMOTH!!!!!!!!!!!! Mottrot: Laughable. Tee-Vee: Right skiff = Error 404. File not found. Dr. Inferno: I AM NOT AN ERROR! You've mistaken me for Ogel! Priest of the Tee-Vee: The awesome, beloved, celebrated, etc. Tee-Vee never makes mistakes! Tee-Vee: Pit = Sarlacc. Sarlacc: Screek! Screeeek! Maula: Use the Ice Mammoth Stomper, Mottrot! Mottrot: I can't, Mother, for two reasons: one, there is no room, and two, the Tattooine heat would quickly melt the ice. Maula: I'm your mother! You must do as I say! Mottrot: Yes, Motther. Mungus: Mungus cheer on Mottrot! Maula: Stay out of this! Maula pulls a random cord, and a random snowman falls on Mungus' random head. Mungus: Yaaaay! Mungus is a snow mammoth! Squidman: Let's go Frenzy! (Clap clap clapclapclap) Inferno Henchman: Go, Doctor, Go! Go, Doctor, Go! Audience: Mottrot! Mottrot! Mottrot! Frenzy: How come no one's cheering for ME!!!!!!!!! Sarlacc: Screeeeeek! Jabba: (Who cares what he says anymore.) Squidman: Hey, I'm rooting for you, buddy! C-3PO: The magnificent Jabba the Hutt is rooting for Sarlacc. Gamorrean Guard: (Blahblahblah...) C-3PO: I'm sorry, but I was not programmed to translate your language. Tee-Vee: Minifigure = Skull Grinder. Skull Grinder: GIMME YOUR MASKS, TOA! Tee-Vee: User = Surtatb2007. Surtatb2007: Go Mottrot! Akamichi: Having watched Star Wars Episode VI, I understand that no one can escape the Sarlacc with the exception of Boba Fett. As for the other three, Mottrot can outsmart Frenzy and defeat him, but Dr. Inferno will build something that will blow up the other barge. But eventually he will not escape the grip of the Sarlacc, thus giving Sarlacc a win. Audience: SARLACC! SARLACC! SARLACC! Mottrot: Where are my fans? Jabba: (Zzzzzzz...) C-3PO: Jabba the Hutt announces that the fight should begin. GOOOOOONNNNGGGG! Amset-Ra: Please put that gong away! It's spoiling my Tattooine vacation! Maybe I should build a second pyramid here... Frenzy: Hey Artoo! Shoot me some LIGHTSABERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! R2-D2: Beep boop! Eject eject eject eject! Catch catch catch catch! Bzzznnnnn... Frenzy: Look at me, I'm GENERAL GRIEVOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! General Grievous: You don't look the least bit like me. Terabyte: Technically, you bear no resemblance to him. Frenzy: Watch me do the General Grievous two lightsaber SPINNING THINGY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vinyinyinyinyinyinyinyinyinyinyin... Dr. Inferno: Ha, he's gonna get them both elimimated. Is just the two of us, Sarlacc! C-3PO: Well, it appears tha- Wyldstyle: It's my time to shine! Artoo shot four lightsabers to my rival Frenzy, who still has my hair, and he ignited them and is spinning two of them wildly! Mottrot: I had best make my escape... Jump! Dr. Inferno: Argh! Mottrot just jumped onto my skiff! Wyldstyle: I'm the announcer, Evo. Dr. Inferno: Don't start that again. Ka-booooom! Frenzy: EEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! Plop! Dr. Inferno: Hey, for an insane alien, you sure are lucky. CHOMP! Wyldstyle: Thanks to his careless thinking, Frenzy got his skiff destroyed. However, he jumped to the other skiff just as Sarlacc ate the first skiff. P-tooie! Dr. Inferno and Frenzy: AAAAAAHHHHH!!! Woosh... Dr. Inferno and Frenzy: Phew! Mottrot: I am too smart to show fear. Wyldstyle: Sarlacc spat the skiff at the other skiff, but it missed. Mottrot: That skiff is mine. Jump! Wyldstyle: Mottrot took the abandoned skiff. Frenzy: WHAT'S UP, DOC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dr. Inferno: Ha! You fell for my trick! Creak! Inferno Henchmen: Wah-hah-hah! Walk the plank, Frenzy! Grab! Inferno Henchmen: AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! CHOMP! Wyldstyle: Apparently Dr. Inferno rigged his skiff before the match, but Sarlacc quickly, uh, disposed of them. Dr. Inferno: Spyplops! Throw me your spray bottle! Throw! Catch! Spray! Frenzy: COUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GAG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHEEZE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dr. Inferno: Ha... Haha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You are done for, Frenzy! Now I will take down Mottrot and- whoa! AAAAHHHHH! CHOMP! Tee-Vee: Error 404. File not found = Elimimated. Wyldstyle: As Stormer was gloating, he accidentally fell overboard and joined his henchmen inside Sarlacc. Frenzy: Hey, I actually SURVIVED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mottrot: Do you realize who you are up against? Frenzy: I don't realize a THING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Amset-Ra: So true... Frenzy: Argh! My lightsabers just ran out of BATTERIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mottrot: Actually, lightsabers are powered by Kyber Crystals. Jek-14: And so is my arm! Mottrot: Do you see this cannon? Frenzy: What cannons? I don't see any CANNONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KA-BOOM CHINK! CHOMP! ... ... Ka-chink! Tee-Vee: Winner = Mottrot. Wyldstyle: In an amazing move- Argh! I have to go down into the Sarlacc to get my hair! Burp! Wyldstyle: On second thought, I'm taking my hair to the laundromat! Professor Hydron: How did you beat both Frenzy and Sarlacc in one move? Mottrot: It was simple, ma'am. The cannon on this skiff is custom-made. It is capable of firing highly-charged ice beams up to 200 feet. I fired it at Frenzy's skiff, sending both of them into the Sarlacc. But I did not expect the Sarlacc to get brain freeze and freeze over. Overall, this match was quite easy. Amset-Ra: Is this vacation over already? Jabba: (To be translated...) C-3PO: The astounding, benevolent, cherished, etc. Jabba the Hutt wants to order a new dumpster Sarlacc. Priest of the Tee-Vee: Hey! Those titles are for Tee-Vee only! Uh, gotta go! Wyldstyle: End transmission! Amset-Ra is on his computer. Amset-Ra: I gotta check to see whether these Nexo Knights rumors are true... Oh! They're talking about preliminary images! I need to find and shar- Anubis Guard: You intended to repost watermarked images? Amset-Ra: I, uh... Anubis Guard drags Amset-Ra off to the dungeon. Amset-Ra: Uh, end transmission! End Transmission. See the Fighter Rankings as of this battle. How much did you enjoy Frenzy vs. Sarlacc vs. Mottrot vs. Dr. Inferno? 1 (Least) 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 (Most) Category:Season 2 Category:Round 1 Battles